


Логан считает

by Raona



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona
Summary: Никто не спрашивает у него, что он творит, из страха ли, из безразличия или робкой надежды на былую разумность. Логану не перед кем отвечать, кроме себя самого.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Logan's calculation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132778) by [ebobulochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka/pseuds/ebobulochka)



Если бы кто-нибудь спросил Логана, что он делает, Логан бы ответил: считаю.   
Стоя перед миниатюрой Альбиона масштабом один к ста тысячам, Логан считает, сколько за пять лет можно выжать ресурсов из лесов Хмарья — белые лаковые острия гор обжигают ладонь холодом даже через толстые рукавицы, когда он проводит рукой по ним. Логан считает, сколько необходимо сырья на изготовление оружия для армии, способной противостоять бесконечности.   
Считает, насколько можно сократить отдых и зарплаты рабочих так, чтобы это не перешло в убытки. Цифры заполняют его голову, сухие, колючие цифры, стучат костяшками счётных машинок. Под утро, привычно встреченное с бессонницей, ему кажется, что в голове ничего не остаётся, кроме чисел, схем и графиков — простых, понятных, точных, как выстрел. Он передвигает фигурки на карте, выстраивая их во всё новые и новые комбинации, от классических до тех, которые случайно приходят ему в голову, и считает, сколько пушечных ядер смогут сдержать прожорливую тьму.   
Если бы кто-нибудь спросил Логана, что он делает, он бы мог ответить: планирую.   
Операции, закупки, разработки месторождений, новые рабочие места, прибыль, потери, сокращения, предполагаемый процент смертей до и после реорганизации.   
Планирует, как разорить свой Альбион так, чтобы спасти.   
Cтрана, которую так любил отец, обратилась для него в скупые строки смет, страна, которую сам он любит настолько, что готов превратить в худой гниющий остов, лишь бы сохранить ей жизнь.  
— Не сочтите наглостью моё любопытство, — произносит Ривер, глядя в документы. — Но что вы делаете?  
Долгую секунду Логан смотрит на него, а затем на копию в своих руках.  
— Вы знаете, я вовсе не против сократить население нашей славной страны четверти этак на три, — продолжает Ривер, удивление и недовольство соскальзывают с его языка непривычными нотами. — Но кто-то должен делать всю тяжёлую работу, Ваше Величество. Беда в том, что простые люди тоже едят, как ни странно, человеческую пищу и требуют денег. Исключительно в рамках разумного, настоятельно советую пересмотреть ваше решение, иначе мы останемся без рабочих рук.   
Считает, вот что Логан делает.   
Считает, превращая всех этих людей, требующих пищу, живых и мыслящих, в цифры.   
Обезличивает их, чтобы не потерять себя и рассудок.   
Никто не спрашивает у него, что он творит, из страха ли, из безразличия или робкой надежды на былую разумность. Логану не перед кем отвечать, кроме себя самого.  
— Это было твоё предложение, — замечает он, сворачивая свиток. — Но я учту столь трепетную заботу о простом народе.   
Лицо Ривера приходит в движение, бровь коротко взлетает вверх. Иногда Логану интересно знать, насколько сумасшедшим тот его считает, но лишние вопросы повлекут за собой лишние ответы.   
— Растянешь понижение на полгода, как будет удобнее, — поясняет он.  
Некоторое время Ривер молчит, глядя на огонь в камине. А затем улыбается удавом, заглотившим обессиленную мышь, тонко и до мерзкого довольно.  
— В вашем безумии есть нечто... чарующее даже, — произносит он, описав свитком экспрессивную дугу в воздухе. — Я бы поставил на магию замка. Не первый владелец начинает творить далёкие от разумного вещи.  
Логан устало прикрывает глаза. В его графике остаётся ещё пять свободных минут и полтора года счёта, непрерывного, мёртвого счета, сухого и бесчеловечного, как песок аврорианской пустыни.  
— Простой расчёт, Ривер, ничего более, — говорит он.


End file.
